The First Meeting
by thatravenclawgirl
Summary: What happened when Lily and James met Petunia and Vernon for the first time? Will it go as planned or will it go horribly wrong?


Lily Evans walked nervously into the restaurant, arm in arm with her boyfriend, James Potter. James was still ranting about Muggle scissors.

"I mean, they're so dangerous! You could easily slip and cut your finger instead of the paper! And don't even get me started on knives! They're like a sitting Avada Kedavra curse. One second they're the most useful thing on Earth, and then bam! they're in you and blood is-"

"James, darling," Lily interrupted.

"Yes, love?" he asked as they sat down at a booth.

"Please shut up."

"Okay, love."

James reached under the table and took his girlfriend's hand. He looked at the old watch his father had given him last year ago on his seventeenth birthday. It read 6.28. This Vernon character and his fiancé had two minutes until they were classified as late. James could be annoying, cocky, and stubborn, but, at the needed time, he was at least punctual.

It was now 6.32. The Dursleys were late. And that annoyed James to no end.

"The time was 6.30, was it not?" James demanded. "They are late, Lily. I knew they didn't want to see me. I'll just leave-"

"James Caleb Potter. You sit down _right now_ or I will curse you so you can't walk straight for a year," Lily snapped. James scowled but sat down.

"Would you like anything to eat?" a blonde and pretty waitress asked them.

"We're waiting for people who are late, thanks," James said coldly.

"Alright then, I'll give you a few more minutes," a very flustered waitress replied and left.

"Do you have to take your rudeness out on innocent people?" Lily asked, annoyed.

"Lily, I don't mind if people are late, but not ten minutes late!" James motioned towards his watch, and it was indeed 6.40. "Especially when all they've done is be total twat faces to you."

Lily rubbed her lover's hand with soothing circles. James' fists lessened slightly as he relaxed ever so slightly.

Finally, at 6.49, a very beefy man and a tall, horse-like woman entered the restaurant. They made there way over to where Lily and James were sitting.

"Vernon Dursley," the beefy man reported and stuck out his hand for James to shake.

"James. James Potter," James replied, regarding the outstretched hand coldly.

"Ah, yes," Vernon said hastily and shoved his hand into his pocket.

"Why were you late?" James asked bluntly.

"Traffic," was Petunia's short answer.

An awkward silence ensured. James was looking at Vernon with a coold look in his eyes, Vernon was trying to place James into one his categories, Petunia was glaring at Lily, and Lily was lookingh at the rim of her glass of water. The silence was only broken when the petite waitress returned.

"Anything I can get you?" she asked, once again. Once they had given their orders, Vernon turned to James.

"What type of girl do you ride in?" he asked.

"_Excuse me_?" James asked, offended at the rude and offensive comment.

"I ride in a Ford Galaxie 500. She's such a beauty…" he continued on, but James wasn't listening. He was thinking of how much like a pig Vernon looked like and how his wife looked so much like a horse. James vaguely wondered if the Dursleys ever had a child (Merlin help the poor kid) if it would look like a pig, horse or another animal altogether.

"James," Lily hissed and poked him sharply in the side.

"Huh? What?" he asked.

"I asked what type of car you drive," Vernon said, annoyed. He was drumming his beefy fingers across the table top. James wondered how he fit into his seat.

James didn't have the faintest idea what a car was so thought of his racing broom, the Nimbus 1700, the fastest one in the league. All the professional Quidditch players had one and he was quite proud of it.

"Well… it's fast, though a little jerky when it hits bumps. It drifts a little to the right when you stop really quickly. Mine was one of the last ones bought, they tend to be cheaper then, before they came out with a newer model. I'm saving up for something else at the moment, and I don't want to spend it all on the newer model. If you ask me the newer model isn't all that great either so I'm thinking about a whole new brand altogether," James replied.

Vernon let out a small chuckle. Petunia looked at her fiancé with a smug look on her face. Lily's face suddenly turned pink with embarrassment. James wondered why everyone was looking at him like he was a homeless guy.

"Are you living off of unemployment benefits?" Vernon asked.

"Vernon!" Petunia gasped, she didn't like James potter, but wanted to make a good impression.

James clenched his fists. He didn't know exactly what unemployment benefits were, but he had a vague understanding and from that little knowledge he knew that Vernon was insulting him. Lily looked at him with concern and took his hand.

"Actually I'm not," James replied coldly as the food arrived, but no one took noticed of it. "I actually have a vast fortune of Galleons. I'm one of the richest families."

"What's that word of nonsense you just said?" Vernon asked, confused. His fat face contored itself into a look of confusion.

"How about this food?" Petunia put in feebly.

"I think it's grand," Lily answered, just as feebly.

"Galleons are money," James answered, ignoring the pleading looks from his girlfriend.

"Now just wait a bloody moment," Vernon said angrily. "First you describe the most god-awful sounding car but then you say you're filthy rich? You, sir, are a unemployed drunk and live in a different world than we, _normal folks_, do."

"I don't live on unemployment benefits, and I'm not unemployed! I have a well paying job and am pretty wealthy," James said, his voice rising in volume.

"James Potter!" Lily angrily reprimanded her boyfriend of a year and a half. Then in a lower tone she added; "Vernon doesn't know we're wizards."

"Lily, stay out of this," James said harshly.

"You're a drunk fool!" Vernon shouted, rising from his chair.

"I actually haven't had a drink in two months!" James shouted, also rising from his chair.

"Because you're broke! Petunia warned me you were a loony!"

"Gentlemen! Please behave yourselves!" the manger pleaded as he neared the two shouting men.

"James, sit down!" Lily yelled angrily.

"Lily, do shut up," Vernon retorted. "You're off your rocker as well for dating this-this- _thing_."

Lily lasped into an angry silence. She felt a strong urge to blast Vernon with a Binding hex and leave him there to die. James' face was so angry that even the people three tables away backed up from him. Petunia was flipping though a cooking magazine, oblivious to all that was going around her, and Vernon was watching James with a loathing look.

"Don't you dare say that about her!" James yelled loudly. "She is beautiful, smart, strong, sarcastic, and independent! She takes crap from you and your party of shallow people and doesn't complain a single bit! Lily is the most amazing woman in the universe! _Your _fiancé on the other hand-"

"Don't you breathe a word about my fiancé," Vernon yelled, going purple in the face.

"Why not? She doesn't seem to care-"

Petunia looked up from the top of her magazine. She rolled her eyes and went back to reading.

"James. Sit. Down. Now," Lily said through gritted teeth.

"No. Lily, these people are gits and need to be shown just how bloody awful they are." James was one second away from pulling out his wand.

"THAT'S IT!" Vernon yelled, face now a violent shade of purple.

"Gentlemen! Please!" the brown haired manger pleaded. He had had a long day and all he wanted to do was fall asleep in his flat.

"PETUNIA WE'RE LEAVING! THESE PEOPLE ARE FREAKS AND WE WILL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN! GOOD DAY!" Vernon shouted over the manger.

Petunia grabbed her purse and followed her angry husband out the door. James smacked the glass pepper shaker off the table and it shattered all across the ground. Lily watched as her sister climbed into the Ford with Vernon and drive off. Suddenly she began to sob. James immediately stopped swearing at the Dursleys and pulled his headed girlfriend close to him. James was aware that the whole restaurant was watching them, but at the moment James didn't care.

"I- I tried so- so h-hard!" Lily sobbed into James' chest. "And- and now they- they h-hate me!"

James stroked his lover's gorgeous red hair as she sobbed.

"Lily, Lily, shh," he whispered softly. "It'll be fine. I promise. I'll make it up to Vernon, if it really means that much to you."

"P-promise?" Lily asked, voice wavering.

"Absolutely." James smiled at his girlfriend.

But James Potter had no intention of ever doing _anything _for that awful creature, Vernon Dursley and that equally awful wife of his. He hoped his children _never_ had to be acquainted with someone as awful as the Dursleys.

**What do you think James was saving up for? I know what it is... :)**


End file.
